No Sweat
by Briber
Summary: Kat is feeling a little down, but Paz knows how to work it out of her... Rated M for sexual themes.


"And then Annie just took him away?"

"Yeah."

So, that ghost was gone. Paz curled the duvet around tighter as she sat on the bed, trying to squeeze some empathy from the quilts- kinship with the idea of what her girlfriend said he looked like. Well, when he wasn't terrorizing her with clowns, at least. She couldn't say it helped any; the passing away of a friend was naturally sad, but if the friend has already passed away and if you weren't an actual friend with them...well. Paz was used to saying goodbye to things. Life and death were just part of the circle- sad but necessary. By all accounts he'd chosen to go, was happy with his lot, and for her the small pang of loss ended with that.

At least as far as the ghost was concerned. Here on the other end of this phoneline was a different matter. Kat had never been good with endings, even ones in pixels and polygons- and this was altogether more real. It was something Paz loved about her, that she cared so much about the world, but it didn't make it any better to hear her in pain, or upset- the tears might have passed hours ago, but the low, drained tone under her words still grated. The sound twisted something within Paz, something instinctual, a strong comfort that wanted to bend and buckle around her girl to shield her from the world, her own morbid thoughts...anything and everything that would hurt her.

"...So, where's Annie now?"

"Explaining to the Court why their ghost has gone. She'll probably be a while."

Paz bit a lip at the tone. Kat couldn't be left alone in that kind of mood. She needed...distraction. Something to take her mind off of it all, and Paz craved the opportunity. She always did, despite herself and her best efforts. It was hard not to be clingy, but if the person wanted someone to cling to them, to make them forget, then...well...

She wrapped the quilt closer, now more to keep her sat where she was, concealed and in control, than for any sense of empathy. Unbidden, a grin spread across her face that she hoped didn't spread to her voice.

"Um...then how about you come over?"

The pause on the line morphed excitement into nervous energy as Paz ran possible answers though her head, and whatever replies she could give. She could joke away an implication now and hate herself later.

"Umm...s-sure, if you'll have me?"

Paz almost laughed, both with relief and at the choice of words. She wished the phone had a cord she could twirl her fingers through.

"Sure...just come over in fifteen minutes, I'm on the last words of my report."

"Oh, right, okay, I'll uh...see you then, then."

"Byeee."

"G'bye!"

Click.

Paz unfurled herself from her covers and stretched indulgently, letting the grin split into a full-bodied smile. A lie shouldn't feel so good to tell, but she needed the time. Some perfume, a change of wardrobe. Something suitably...distracting, for one memory to sweeten a sour one.

She flexed further, limbering up, the strain putting her plans in order as she glanced over at her stack of videogames. The idea came to her naturally, ironed seamlessly out of her thoughts and fantasies. She knew what to do to cheer Kat up, but good cheer simply wasn't enough. Circumstances demanded more. Her own urges demanded more.

And so more she would give.

* * *

"Oh man...okay...time-out." Kat sighed, sweat beading off her forehead as she settled down in contrition after a marathon session of Wii Fit mini-games.

She felt like her braincells had been burnt out along with her muscles. Laughing, an equally tired Paz collapsed down next to her by the chair, resting a head against her shoulder in mutual lethargy. Lolling, Kat rested her cheek against her, breathing heavily. She didn't know whether it was weird or creepy to say how good Paz smelt, from either the sweat or whatever perfume it was, so she didn't. It...it wasn't normal.

Similarly, she hadn't said anything about her clothes. Not that there was anything in particular Kat could bring to mind- she hadn't had time, but something seemed fetching about them...or maybe insincere...in any case there was some intrigue in the shirt and pants that extended beyond some 'school clothes' fetish. Besides, since when have _schoolgoers_ ever found those things sexy?

Still, no mind. She was happy to sit and breathe and burn. They'd watched movies, Paz had busted out the junk food, they'd played games, it was good. It was silly. It was fun. It was...exactly what she needed. The world spins on.

"Mmm," Kat nestled a kiss into her girlfriend's hair, nudging her thoughts forward, "Thanks...f' this. I guess I- Nn...m.."

Paz leaned her head back and up, catching slurred lips with her own. Chaste, but not hesitant, a comforting press of understanding.

"I'm glad," She murmured, bringing a hand up stroke electricity down the side of Kat's cheek, "I just hope you're not too tired. We still have one more game to play."

There was something in those words. An undercurrent of...

"U-Uh.."

The young genius swallowed between deep breaths, a flush spreading blood too readily over her skin to be used by her brain. Yes, they'd done things before- regarding being intimate- they'd done a lot, but now...this close...those eyes...in this light...spirits she was so beautiful.

"You um-" She blinked, perhaps a little too hard, failing to shift her gaze away, " You uh, have one more?"

"Oh yes," Paz nuzzled, kissing her cheek, "Just the one. A challenge. We don't even need to change the disk."

"What..." She swallowed, started over as warm fingers goosebumped her arm, "What kind of challenge?"

"Just a little game. We keep playing...only, whoever loses...has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the night."

"What...ever...?"

"Si," Kat felt vibrations up her spine and wet lips on her neck, "..._Whatever_."

She could feel her lungs tingling. She didn't dare think of the concept, it was too...no, tempting was not even a word to describe it. It was waking monsters.

"H-how do we decide when to stop, or who's won?"

"Easy..." Paz smiled, moving away so Kat could see her.

She'd unbuttoned her top while she was talking. The bra was translucent, nipples barely hidden but for the darker, intricate lingerie patterns adorning it, curling under her breasts like a faux-corset, gripping them in black and red. The same as those long-...

Ah. No. Not socks. Stockings. Yes. That's why there was something about what she was wearing. Okay. Right.

"One item lost per game," Paz underlined, drawing a finger down her cleavage, trailing beads of sweat, "Loser is the first one to lose...everything. Then they do...anything."

She cocks her head, faux timidity betrayed by a curl of the lip.

"Or do you not want to see more?"

* * *

"I'm a little disappointed."

Paz sighed, wiping her brow. She was a lot more tired than she thought she'd get; she could feel the heat of her skin against her hand, the deep curl at the end of her breaths.

Still, in better shape than the girl lying infront of her.

"...Ch-...Ch-..."

Kat was drenched boneless, collapsed onto her back with a sheen of sweat swathing her whole body, broken only by a pair of plain blue panties. Oiled, almost; like any attempt to stand, to do anything, would merely cause her to slip back down into uselessness. Breathing, yes...but also defeated.

"I thought you'd at least get the bra." Paz tutted, looking down at her full set of lingerie. A garter-belt still held up her tight, neatly patterned stockings, her privates still covered by thinly lace-panties, perfectly complimenting her bra, cupping under but not truly concealing her ass.

Taking a step forward, Paz non-chalantly tapped the controller out of Kat's relaxed hand with a toe and shut the console off with her own, smirking down at her lover, hands flexing. They wanted something to hold that wasn't plastic.

The contest might not have been terrifically close toward the end as Kat tired, but it was still invigorating. Watching her sweat. Struggle. Be _so_ determined just to see that little bit more of her skin...Paz had never felt so flattered as she had from seeing that look of sheer _wanting_ in Kat's eyes, even as it smouldered out into exhaustion. _Especially_ as it did. Her girl collapsed from want of her. _In_ want of her.

And now...she really was hers. And Paz had never wanted something more.

"Ch...cheat..." The girl beneath her got out, too tired to spin insincerity onto the tone.

"It was your fault for saying 'yes'," Paz laughed, energetically victorious, "Maybe you should have thought about the fact that I am the one who owns all these games, hmm? Or maybe that I enjoy dancing? I think maybe your time sat reading books hasn't helped your sense. Or..."

Leaning forward and wetting her lips, she pressed a stocking foot down between her girlfriend's legs.

"...Maybe you did think that far ahead, hmm?" She continued, breath catching as she felt Kat shiver into her heel, "Maybe Kat knew that a girl who just sat around fixing things all day wouldn't have enough stamina to win? That she'd lose, and be a plaything for the rest of the night? Well?"

"N-No...I-...ahh..."

"No? Then you're not enjoying this? If I take my foot away, I'm not going to see a little dark-blue spot where my foot used to be?"

Paz didn't press any further, she could feel answer from the flesh beneath her. Clenching her toes she pressed down once, quickly, tensing the attention of the girl she had for the night.

"Take them off. Let me see."

Hands shaking from more than exertion, thin white fingers gripped the sides of the elastic and slid down, Paz taking the pressure off to better watch the supreme effort it took to shimmy the fabric down her legs, still unable to sit up to do it...or, perhaps, knowing she wasn't to sit up just yet. Breifly, Paz admired the fact that she'd shaved.

Reaching down, Paz grabbed them and went to the bed on Kat's other side, unfurling them in her grip as she sat, resting tired feet on a trembling body.

"Hmm," Paz noised, before dangling the fabric infront of Kat's face, "See?"

"I-...uh, it's not.."

"It's not?" Paz repeated in mock surprise, gripping it closer and pressing her feet down a little firmer, letting them roam, "Well it certainly smells more than sweat, Kat. And this-"

"-Mm!"

"-nipple is certainly getting hard, isn't it?"

She was feeling light-headed now, somewhat charged, watching Kat squirm and simmer beneath her, pressing the ball of her foot into a nipple, a sole onto a cheek. She'd never thought, never suspected, she'd get a reaction like this despite hints from glances and foot massages, she could never see how something like this could turn someone on, but now...oh she could see the appeal from here, in the desperate, half-glazed eyes of her lover, soundlessly asking for something she didn't even know she wanted. A firm pressure to be beneath, a soft stocking, and more besides...and Paz was happy to give it.

The victor continued, dropping the panties onto Kat's face to stoke the flames, "So I wonder if that's maybe what I should do with you, now that you're mine for the night. Perhaps just make you my footstool? I could just sit here, read a book, get you to curl up in a little ball with my feet on your back...or maybe your face-"

-She felt her own eyes flash at the sudden, sharp pant Kat gave-

"-Or bottom, not even noticing you, just enjoying the feel of your body..."

Paz let her writhe a moment more, mouth open, but unsure of what, if anything she should say, simply wiggling, worm-like, to better feel her body tremble in honest degradation...

"...But maybe you're right, maybe this- you, being some horny little carpet for me to step on- maybe this doesn't interest you...I'll just have to check." She reasoned, nudging into her side with both feet, "Stand. Arms back."

Kat practically leapt off the ground to stand infront of her, the sharpness in her eyes betraying the rush of that experience, eager for more. There was no smile there, just desperation, to feel more, to be touched more...it practically hummed off her skin, rolling down her in blots of sweat, still gathering, still being made, only now not from exertion...just expectation.

Paz smiled back at her, half-lidded, looking at hard nipples and a heaving chest. It surprised her how calm she was acting compared to how she felt inside, like the shell of a more reasonable person had hardened over her senses. But perhaps that just made it better. Seeing Kat, like this, so focused on one thing- her own pleasure, this singular kind of fantasy she'd unwittingly created...Paz wanted to see more. She wanted to explore it.

Lazily, she raised a leg to her, grazing naked thighs to tease wet folds; playing and pressing just on the edge of the clit as helpless, ragged breaths gripped around a toe.

"I can't see too well when you're so far away," Paz teased, stroking up her stocking to pat her lap, "Come here. Slowly."

Biting back a moan, Kat's eyes drifted shut as she obeyed, inching her way up her lover's leg, stopping only to clench, dribbling dark stains onto fine texture. It was a slow agony she couldn't help but savour, and by mid-thigh she couldn't hide the rapture on her face, her eyes rolling open to blithely stare down at the woman whose leg she tarnished with her own excitement.

She hissed, bucking a little as Paz's fingers rolled over her clit and down the sides of her slit, hips grinding impulsively as her controller for the night brought the glimmering digits back for assessment, holding them before Kat's glazed expression.

"You're wet."

Wordlessly, on impulse, Paz edged her fingers closer to her lover's panting lips, giving a small sigh of her own from the tongue that met them.

" Dirty girl..." She murmured, not quite trusting herself to say any more.

Exchanging the fingers for a thumb to suck she indulged herself, bringing her other hand forward to pinch one of Kat's breasts, smoothing and squeezing it alternately. They were small, but Paz knew they were sensitive, and despite the air venting between her teeth urging her to take the other one she stayed back, content to watch her lover unravel on her lap, moan into her thumb, drool from both sets of lips as she shuddered and flexed into her grip, as barely seen hands clenched behind her back. Powerless to help, or to touch. She couldn't think to use them beyond the thumb in her mouth.

"Mmm...mnnmm!...Mah..."

Which naturally made it all the better.

At length, Paz cupped her lover's chin with the rest of her hand and, hooking her thumb down behind the teeth, guided her into a bow- an attentive ear to an eager mouth.

"Máis?"

A long, throaty groan as she pinched a nipple.

"More, Kat?"

"MmHMMmm!"

Paz nipped a smile into her earlobe, pulling her taut as piano wire.

"Good girl. I think it's time for me to get undressed. Strip me- _without_," She added quickly, seeing arms twitch, "Using your hands."

She leaned back and removed her own, the thumb trailing a string of saliva as Kat recovered herself, delirious, panting, slavering, still soaking her lover's leg as she eased teeth down to a collarbone, kissing and licking even as she slid down straps, tearing open the front-catch on the bra to rip it off.

"More care than that now," Paz smiled, letting Kat slide deliciously off her leg and down to the floor, letting her roll one of the stockings down with it, twanged free of the garter, "Or else..."

She pulled the rest of her foot free and planted it on Kat's face, arching toes into her forehead to escape the tongue.

"None of this. Understand?"

She hesitates, but only because she's forgotten how to form words.

"Y-Yesss..."

The expression is pricelessly vacant, and Paz feels a stab of...something, in her, that she didn't think she'd feel. Lust. A burgeoning desire to see her driven further into that vacancy, to leave more of herself in Paz's hands. In her trust. This was always going to be too selfish to be entirely about Kat, but now, the way things have gone...no. It's not enough. The heart beats for more.

"Mmm, good," She grins, bringing the sole back down to enjoy a tingling, eager kiss, "Carry on then."

Paz who can't help but shudder when she resumes, receiving her own measure of adoration as a trail of ferverent kisses and nips makes her way up her bare leg; sloppy, but all the more erotic for it- unplanned, greedy, hungry worship for her body, chaste enough to let her know that her lover is still 'bound', still restrained...but intense enough so that when the second trail of them has ended and Kat goes to tongue-down her panties, she can taste for herself how badly the one who owns her failed her own test.

"Down." Paz snapped, impatient with her own heat as she stands, pressing Kat face down and jerking the panties from her mouth before she's finished, kicking them up into her own hand before replanting it against Kat's cheek.

Reaching for her discarded stockings, she balls her panties up and fists it into one before rolling them together in the middle of the second.

"Open."

There's no choice given as she rolls Kat's mouth open herself with the arch of her foot before descending and, after a savage kiss, clamps the improvised gag in place. Sharp, hard tugs secure the taste of sweat and shared arousal, the smell of it burning into both of them, fuelling Paz into another hard kiss- eyes open, sharing the intensity as tanned fingers reach down the expanse of pale flesh offered...and in, feeding a fire that only craves more.

Her skin feels ablaze, and trying to suck the sweat off the body beneath her only makes it worse. She can't hold it in any more- there was a momentum within her born from those very first fantasies she had with Kat, fingers buried within herself, so much more noble and peaceful and 'correct' than what this was, than what she planned...but that doesn't matter anymore. The ball has rolled for too long. It's not about what she should do now, as she felt like...she could do anything, so long as it was with this girl, this beautiful woman beneath her- supplicant, wanting it just as badly. Wanting...

"Maybe if you're good," She continued, not even sure where words came from anymore, "I'll remove this and you can get a first-hand taste. But for now..."

She removes her hand from within and trails the taste across her lips, marking a map down her lover's body in one long, slow lick. Here. Yes. Where she belonged. Where she could say it.

"...I love you, Kat."

And where she could make her scream.

* * *

"...Well," Kat tried, pulling Paz closer to her, "That got weird."

The room, by all accounts, was a fair mess. They hadn't stopped there on the floor, they went to the desk, the shower, the bed...and casualties of Paz's improvisation lay littered all over the floor, from masking tape to curtain railings.

It was going to lead to some awkward questions during dorm inspection this afternoon.

"I'm sorry," Paz sighed, resting her head into the nook Kat'd made for her, "I...I don't know what I was doing."

"Liar."

"Haha, well, okay, not _totally_, and I'm not usually like that in my...what I think of when we make love in my dreams."

"Oh? Sounds romantic." Kat laughed, nudging her up with her shoulder, "I'd like to live that sometime."

Rolling over, darker skin presses against white, playful eyes staring down.

"I don't know, I think I got too much of a taste for this now, maybe? You've made me a very bad girl, Kat. You should be punished for that."

"Hahaha, oh *I* did, did I? Well then sorry, I'm sure I will be...just give it a few days, I don't think my body could take any more 'punishment' right now."

"Hee, as you say."

Taking in a deep breath, Kat considers the day ahead. A shower to get rid of the marks (if the shower still worked, or otherwise it'd be a walk of shame), physics, then history, maybe work on gyroscopic articulation for Robot again...

She glanced down at the girl snoozing on her chest. Warm, a faint smile still on her face. Someone who likes her. Who _wants_ her. Not that she had self-esteem issues, it's just such a weird thing, for that kind of strong feeling to be given so freely.

But then, just because it was weird doesn't mean it's not right.

"...Hey. Paz."

"...Mmm?"

It doesn't mean that at all.

"...I love you too."


End file.
